danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima ' (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) jest główną antagonistką gry, anime i mangi Danganronpa. Jest ona młodszą siostrą bliźniaczką 'Mukuro Ikusaby. Posiada ona tytuł Superrozpaczy '(超高校級の「絶望」chō kōkō kyū no “zetsubō”). Junko została przyjęta do Hope's Peak Academy jako '''Superfashionistka '(超高校級の「ギャル」''chō kōkō kyū no “gyaru”). Kilka razy w serii wspomniano, że jej "prawdziwy" talent, czyli '''Superlicealny Analityk '(超高校級の「分析力」''chō kōkō kyū no “bunsekiryoku”'') jest wręcz nadludzki. W Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Junko pojawia się jako osoba odpowiedzialna za stworzenie Remnants of Despair. Junko stworzyła swoją alternatywną osobowość, znaną jako Ryoko Otonashi w Danganronpa/Zero. Tam, w imieniu rozpaczy, zamordowała swojego ukochanego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa i miłość - Yasuke Matsudę. Przez Killing School Life, Junko używając Monokumy, zabija swoją starszą siostrę, Mukuro. Junko wykonuje także egzekucję na sobie, kiedy została odkryta i pokonana przez szóstkę uczniów w ostatnim trialu w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]].'' Junko powraca w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, jako Sztuczna Inteligencja oraz wirus. SI Junko pojawia się także Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, w formie Shirokumy i Kurokumy. Pomimo wielu szkód zadanych światu, plan Junko został ostatecznie powstrzymany pod koniec Danganronpy 3. Jej Remnants of Despair zostali uleczeni z prania mózgu, Tragedia w końcu się zakończyła, a Makoto odbudował Hope's Peak Academy z pomocą Fundacji Przyszłości. Po śmierci, Junko mogła jedynie obserwować te wydarzenia w zaświatach; w tym samym czasie była zadowolona z tego co osiągnęła w swoim życiu, mówiąc, że świat bez rozpaczy także jest formą rozpaczy. Wygląd Junko to wysoka dziewczyna, o figurze "klepsydry". Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy i długie, grube, blond truskawkowe włosy związane w dwa kucyki. Pod koniec gry, kiedy Junko pojawia się osobiście, we włosach ma spinki/gumki z (po lewej) białym 'Monokumą '(Shirokumą) i (po prawej) z czarnym 'Monokumą '(Kurokumą). Przez jej niezwykle szybkie zmiany osobowości wygląd Junko lekko się zmienia wraz z jej humorem. Może być to ukazane prosto - jak nowe akcesoria (np. korona na jej głowie) lub całkowita zmiana wyglądu (jak uproszczony wygląd w jej "uroczej" osobowości). Superfashionistka Na co dzień ubiera się w czarną, podwiniętą do łokci ze stojącym białym kołnierzem koszulę. Jest ona rozpięta przy dekolcie, przez co widzimy jej czarno-czerwony biustonosz. Wokół jej szyi wisi luźno długi, podzielony na dwie części (białą i czarną) krawat z czerwonym znakiem "x" umieszczonym w okręgu, gdzie kolory stykają się. Do krawatu doczepiona jest czerwona, średniej wielkości kokarda. Junko nosi także czerwoną mini spódniczkę i wysokie, czarne buty przed kolana z czerwonymi sznurowadłami. Ma długie (prawdopodobnie sztuczne) czerwone paznokcie. Superrozpacz Jako osoba odpowiedzialna za Tragedię oraz Killing School Life, Junko zmieniła swoje akcesoria, aby przedstawić się w roli Superilicealnej Rozpaczy. Dodała czerwoną kokardę po lewej stronie jej swetra, a jej spinka w kształcie króliczka i kokarda zostały zamienione na spinki lub gumki w kształcie Shirokumy i Kurokumy. Nosiła także biało-czarny krawat z czerwonym kółkiem przypominającym znak zakazu. Ma na sobie to ubranie podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji z osobami, które przeżyły Killing School Life. Osobowość Jako Superfashionistka wydaję się być zbyt pewna siebie i bezczelna. Ogólnie jest opisana jako osoba która często ma problemy ze swoimi kolegami z klasy. Została także nazwana zbyt rozmowną osobą z beztroską postawą. Jednak prawdziwa osobowość jest ukazana w incydencie Mutual Killing w Klasie 78. Jej prawdziwa osobowość jest apatyczna oraz bardzo szybko się nudzi. W związku z tym jej zachowanie było niestabilne i nielogiczne. Nudziło ją utrzymywanie jednego "wyglądu", więc często zmieniała się w różne osobowości. Jednak jest w stanie utrzymać jedną osobowość przez długi czas, jak np. kiedy nadzorowała uczniów poprzez Monokumę. Jej "humory" prócz persony Monokumy to: Chorobliwa uroczość, Ciężka depresja, Wyniosła wyższość i inne. Zmienia swoje "nastroje" regularnie, często naśladując zachowania innych uczniów, co tworzy niezwykle niepokojącą konwersacje z uczniami. Kiedy dołączała do Hope's Peak Academy jako jedna z uczennic, często mówiła w swoim narracyjnym stylu i pisała to w zeszycie. Ponadto, Junko miała ogromną obsesję na punkcie rozpaczy, uznając rozpacz jako (prawdopodobnie jedyną) zabawną emocję, nieważne czy zadawała rozpacz innym, czy sama cierpiała z całego serca. Przez to była niezwykle niebezpieczna, gdyż chciała, żeby świat poczuł całkowitą rozpacz. Jednak to także ukazywało jej największą słabość, dając przeciwnikowi szansę, aby ją mógł pokonać i odczuć rozpacz, kiedy dozna porażki oraz radośnie witać swą rozpacz, gdy ona przegra. Jej obie strony ukazały, że tak naprawdę nie ma powodu, dla którego rozsiewa rozpacz, co robi ją jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczną i nierozsądną. Danganronpa/Zero przyznaje, iż nie była narodzona z pragnieniem rozpaczy, ale w młodym wieku to się zmieniło z nieznanych przyczyn. W Danganronpa/Zero jest także pokazane, że posiadała nadzwyczajną zdolność analizy, która była jej prawdziwym talentem. W Danganronpa 3 przedstawiono, że podobnie jak w przypadku Izuru Kakamury jej talent jest powodem, przez który szybko się nudzi i poszukuje nieprzewidywalnej rozpaczy, aby uwolnić się od nudy. Jako osoba stojąca za tym wszystkim oraz lider Superrozpaczy, Junko została ukazana jako inteligentna, przebiegła, nieco impulsywna i zaskakująco manipulacyjna, brutalna oraz okropna, nie posiadając przy tym wyrzutów sumienia. Manipulowała ludźmi, aby kochali ją i używała ich słabości, ich rozpaczy przeciwko nim. Rzeczy jak nadzieja, pokój i radość obrzydzały ją, ale czasami dawała innym nadzieję tylko po to, żeby obrócić ją w rozpacz. Często manipulowała ludzi, aby robili złe rzeczy zamiast niej i dzięki temu miała powód aby ich osądzić, mówiąc iż to nie jej wina. Mówiła także, że rozpacz istnieje w każdym oraz nadzieja zawsze przegra z rozpaczą. Kiedy była bardzo obraźliwa i okropna, nawet wobec bliskich, uważa się, że czuła do nich miłość na swój szalony sposób. Ciekawe jest to, iż dwie osoby, które Junko kochała najbardziej (Mukuro i Yasuke) były zabite bezpośrednio przez nią: Mukuro przez Spears of Gungnir i Yasuke przez dźgnięcie, gdzie Jin Kirigiri został zabity niebezpośrednio przez egzekucję. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że zabijając najbliższych, spowodowałoby to jej cudowną rozpacz, lepszą niż inne. Jako bardzo utalentowana osoba, Junko potrafi kłamać oraz oszukiwać aby dopiąć swego, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z jej przekonaniami. Należy zauważyć, że nawet jeśli uważa rozpacz za wielką niewiadomą, pod koniec wszystko poszło dokładnie tak jak zaplanowała. Zdolności Superfashionistka Jest to jej podstawowy talent z którego jest znana. Jest bardzo popularna wśród ludzi oraz uczniów w Hope's Peak Academy. Często ukazuje się w różnych magazynach. Korzysta ze swojego talentu analizowania, aby przewidzieć najnowsze trendy. Superlicealny Analityk To prawdziwy talent Junko, pozwalający jej na analizowanie wszystkiego co ją otacza z niezwykłą, wręcz nadludzką szybkością i dokładnością. Ten talent daje jej wspaniałe umiejętności tworzenia dokładnych planów w krótkim czasie. Jest także bardzo dobra w manipulowaniu innymi. Często potrafi przewidzieć co druga osoba ma zamiar zrobić, nim to się wydarzy - tej zdolności używa, aby pokonać silniejszych od niej. Właśnie przez tę umiejętność szybko się nudzi, ponieważ wie co się stanie. Umocniło to jej miłość do "niewiadomej" rozpaczy. Superrozpacz Junko potrafi praktycznie każdego zmanipulować, aby przeszedł na stronę rozpaczy, w tym i Izuru, człowieka znanego jako Supernadzieja. Sprawiła, że uczniowie z kursu rezerwowego zabijali się nawzajem, a także wywołała masowe samobójstwa i ogólnoświatowy kataklizm "tak wielki, że aż trudno nazwać to katastrofą spowodowaną przez człowieka". Zrobiła to z pomocą swoich analitycznych zdolności pozwalających jej na użycie technik Ryoty Mitarai i stworzenia wideo piorącego mózg. Jedyną osobą, która się jej nie poddała, był Makoto Naegi. Historia Przed Tragedią Jako dziecko, Junko i jej bliźniaczka, Mukuro Ikusaba, nie miały łatwo w życiu. W pewnym momencie nawet nie posiadały domu. Enoshima ubolewała nad tym, że w ogóle się urodziła, uznając swoje narodziny za karygodny błąd. Przez swoje analityczne zdolności, dzięki którym mogła przewidzieć, co się zdarzy, szybko znudziła się światem, dlatego zaczęła interesować się rozpaczą, która była dla niej nieprzewidywalna i ekscytująca. W dzieciństwie zaprzyjaźniła się z Yasuke Matsudą, do którego w późniejszym czasie poczuła miłość. Oboje nie mieli żadnych innych przyjaciół. Jednym z najważniejszych wydarzeń w ich relacji było wybudowanie w parku piaskowej Sagrady Familii. Junko bardzo się starała, a budowanie zajęło cały miesiąc. Użyła nawet dość wyszukanych technik jak na jej wiek. Im bliżej było do ukończenia piaskowego dzieła, tym więcej ludzi przychodziło, by zobaczyć jej pracę. Pewnego dnia zamek z piasku został zniszczony, co Junko przyjęła bardzo źle i płakała przez cały dzień. Yasuke natomiast szukał sprawcy całego zdarzenia. Kiedy nie znalazł żadnych śladów wskazujących na sprawcę, chłopak się poddał i usiadł na ławce koło kupy piasku, która kiedyś była zamkiem. W tym momencie wskoczyła na niego roześmiana Junko, szepcząc mu do ucha, że to ona zepsuła swój własny twór. Miał to być ich sekret. Gdy Yasuke zapytał o powód, dziewczyna odpowiedziała, iż był to czysty przypadek. Prawdę mówiąc, zrobiła to z powodu faktu, że matka chłopaka była chora, przez co ten był bardziej wycofany oraz rzadziej wychodził z domu. Po śmierci matki Yasuke, Junko stała się osobą, na której chłopak mógłby w pełni polegać. Junko obiecywała, że zawsze mu pomoże, co tylko pogłębiało uczucia Yasuke wobec niej. Mówiła, iż nigdy nie zapomni o nim, nawet jeśli zapomni o wszystkim innym. Enoshima była także pierwszą osobą, przed którą Yasuke się wypłakał, pod warunkiem, że ta nikomu nie rozpowie. Junko miała okropną chęć, aby "pomalować świat rozpaczą", więc zaczęła planować Tragedię, najgorszy, zawierający najwięcej rozpaczy incydent w historii ludzkości. Nadała sobie i swojej siostrze miano Sióstr Rozpaczy AKA Superrozpaczy. Jako nastolatka, Junko rozpoczęła karierę modelki i szybko wybiła się na szczyty list japońskich magazynów modowych, dzięki jej ekstrawaganckiemu gustowi oraz faktowi, że nie wyglądała sztucznie. Ta kariera spowodowała także mnóstwo niepotrzebnego rozgłosu; według niej jedynymi mężczyznami, którzy się nią interesowali, byli "dziwacy, których tak właściwie nie obchodzi." Junko chodziła niegdyś do Licem Prefekturalnego Gunma Shibutani. Potem dostała się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superfashionistka, razem z jej siostrą Mukuro, Supeżołnierzem. Obie miały uczęszczać do klasy 78. W przeciwieństwie do reszty uczniów, ten talent został "polecony", przez Komisję Wykonawczą, bez wiedzy Jina Kirigiri i Koichi Kizakury. Jej obowiązkiem było rozliczanie się przed szkołą, a Komisja zrzekła się pomocy w dalszym rozwoju. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Odcinek 5: Początek Końca TBA Relacje Cytaty * " 'Nadzieja', którą wszyscy pragnęli jest jedynie przewidywalną harmonią. Zaś rozpacz była jedyną rzeczą, która się różniła." (do Izuru Kamukury) * "Mrożąca krew w żyłach ekscytacja niepoukładaną rozpaczą posiada smak, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czułeś!" (do Izuru) * "Jak zwykły nabój rozpoczynający wojnę światową, rozpacz ma siłę, która może wrzucić świat w wir chaosu!" (do Izuru) * "Hej...czy ten świat przewidywalnej harmonii cię nie nudzi?" (do Izuru) * "Ty, który posiadasz wszystko i się tym znudziłeś, Izuru Kamukuro...Jedynie rozpacz może cię ocalić! Tylko ja mogę!" * "Mimo wszystko, jeżeli cała rozpacz na świecie zniknie... To będzie kolejny powód do rozpaczy!" * "(Miałam) powody głębsze i mroczniejsze niż ocean! - ...Ha! Ta, jasne!" (Opowiadając, dlaczego zabiła Mukuro Ikusabę) * "Całe wspomnienie moich narodzin jest pełne rozpaczy!" * "Łzy, które wypłakiwałam jako noworodek były łzami rozpaczy!" * "Bezużyteczne, bezużyteczne, bezużyteczne!" * "Tysiące ludzi upadających jak domino...ahhh.... ten widok był taki piękny! Myślałam, że mój mózg się roztopi...!" * "Rozpacz jest zaraźliwa. Każdego w końcu dopada." (Junko mówiąca do grupy żyjących członków Akademii) Ciekawostki * Junko jest połączeniem wyrazów “tarcza” oraz “dziecko” * Przez fakt, że ma kilka zmiennych osobowości, Junko nie posiada żadnych ulubionych lub znienawidzonych rzeczy. * Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób Junko przetrwała wszystkie egzekucje z pierwszej części gry. Prawdopodobnie były upozorowane i stylizowane. * Junko oraz Chiaki to jedyne postaci, które przeszły przez dwie egzekucje (licząc ich SI). * Junko i jej bliźniaczka Mukuro są dubbingowane przez Megumi Toyoguchi w japońskiej wersji i Amandę Céline Miller (która dubbingowała także Toko Fukawę oraz Shirokumę) w angielskiej wersji. Kilka jej "osobowości" jest granych przez Erin Fitzgerald, która użyczyła głosu także Genocider Syo oraz Seiko Kimurze. * W japońskiej wersji drugiej części Danganronpy, Junko wspomina o serii God of War, co nieco szokuje Fuyuhiko. Sugeruje to, iż Junko nie przejmuje się prawami autorskimi. * Korona, noszona przez jedną z jej osobowości jest wzorowana na tej, którą nosi King Slime z gier Dragon Quest. Dodatkowo, pierwsza kwestia wypowiadana przez Junko w Danganronpie jest cytatem Dragonlorda z pierwszego Dragon Questa. * Kazutaka Kodaka stwierdził, że Junko jest typem antagonisty, który nie ma za sobą tragicznej historii, która tłumaczyłaby, czemu robi to, co robi. ** W Danganronpie 3 zostaje wyjaśnione, iż Junko tak pokochała Rozpacz przez swoje ponadprzeciętne zdolności analizy, które spowodowały, że świat jest dla niej przewidywalny i bardzo nudny. Podobnie było z Kamukurą Izuru. es:Junko Enoshima en:Junko Enoshima fr:Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Super Dangan ronpa Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair